Centurian Project X
by xthedarkone
Summary: Science and Magic. Two seperate things? Well as Ron is about to find out thier is a fine line between the two and it's up to Kim to help save him! I have recently gone over this with a fine tooth comb and I think it is much better now


Hey there fellow KP fans xthedarkone back with my next Fic. Ever since I posted my first Fic I've had some good reviews and the idea's have started streaming. This paticular Story I thought a while ago I was too unsure whether or not I would be any good but I've been told my storys are good so I figure I'am gonna give it a shot enjoy.

P.S I don't own Kim Possible all charcters are owned by Disney. I just like telling storys.

**Centurian Project X**

In the middle of nowhere at secret laboratory, alarms begin to ring as red lights were flashing and huge security guards were all converging to the centre of the problem only to be knocked back into eachover by a bright green flashes. more guards came running in only to have thier butts served to them by the beautiful black haired woman.

After all the commotion was over and there were no one left for Shego to play with Drakken breezed through the doors with his hands behind his back and a very smug look on his face "Good work Shego! Now come let us obtain what we came for and get out of here!"

"I don't get it. Why are we going back to the Centurian Project? You use up all you plan divising on the diablo thing now we have to start from scratch" Shego poundered with a cocky grin. Drakken however returned her qustion with a glare.

"You see Shego I never got to actually use the Centurian Project before Possible got her hands on it! Now I'll get a chance to play with what is still regarded as the greatest survival unit in the World!" Drakken exclaimed as they reached the huge door containing the infamous bracelet.

"If you would be so kind Shego?" Drakken asked whist presenting the door to Shego who smiled smugly and complied by inflaming her hand and slashing the door down with ease. The two approached the Centurian Project which was floating on a pedistal. The two stared at the bracelet in ore as it's gleem sparkled in thier eyes. Drakken then raised an evil smirk. "Now I will be invincable!" Drakken pronouced before ingaging in his villienous cakkle.

Meanwhile at Middleton high a small group have gathered in the gym. School had been out for about an hour yet for the past eight months since the Diablo insident occured this group would gather at the gym and the amount of people would grow and grow. Monique tries to push her way through the crowd looking for anyone of her friends till she heard Feelix Shout her. "Hey Monique over here!" Monique looked up over the crowd to see the wheel chair bound boy waving her down with Rufus on his head. She made her over to him finally she could enjoy the show after giving him a wave she asked.

"So how long they been going?"

"Since the bell rung they haven't stopped it's pretty intense" The boy replied. Monique looked upto see in the middle of the gym a large fighting mat had been layed out and was being worn into the ground by her two good friends and part time hero's Kim Possible who was wearing her purple excercise shorts and matching crop top and Ron Stoppable who was wearing his black mission shirt black shorts with a white line going down each leg his hands were wrapped up in bands. They were sparring Ron had insisted that the two of them should spar everyday for as long as they could hold out for. Kim was happy that Ron wanted to improve his fighting with her. Ever since his fight with Eric on the roof of Bueno Nacho headquaters Ron felt he didn't do enough actual crime fighting sure he had his Mystical Monkey Power however that came and went, Ron would now and again surprise Kim with some badical moves of his own, but in general when it came to a fight he was cluless and Ron thought it was time to change that. The first few months of sparring were hard literally, Ron would be on the mat in a matter of minutes he just couldn't match Kim's speed, strengh or fighting style, she was just too good. However four months into it Ron was starting to show improvement he was beginning to take on a more offensive style but would soon be slammed into the ground. As six months came Kim still hadn't met the mat herself but was getting very close as Ron would now match her strengh, cause regardless of skill Ron was still and boy and genetics and growth spurts and all those missions were beginning to show as Ron was starting to build a nice four pack with another pair working up,he still had his slim complextion he just had brouder shoulders,and Kim liked that on her man. However eight months had passed Kim and Ron were still Boyfriend and Girlfriend infact some of thier fellow students think it's because of all the sparring that thier relationship is so strong. Fighting became thier fourplay as they would make out after every practice all the excitment would make thier hearts race and thier blood run, it was a real turn on for the two of them however all this didn't change the fact that Ron had still never introduced Kim to that darnn mat today would be different.

As the sparring continued the crowd would find themselves unable to look away, they were flinching at almost every move. It was an intence battle Kim was starting to take it more seriously not even Shego gave her a fight quite like this, Ron was truly becoming a great fighter. Every move they threw at eachover was countered or blocked by the other. Ron spun for a kick which Kim ducked from only having to roll to one side as Ron's fist came hurtling down towards her, she handspringed back to her feet as she felt the floor tremor beneath her from the force Ron had put into that blow, it was official Ron was determined to win, he wasn't playing in his attempts to prove himself to her, he was serious and the only way he could prove that he belonged by her side was by defeating her in this fight. Kim showed her serious face which Ron welcomed, all through the fight she had been smirking at him not mockingly but not taking him seriously either. Kim slipped into one of her fight stances as Ron did his the two began fighting again and found themselve unrestrained by the mat,they didn't care they had stepped out of bounds they continued fighting Kim being very defencive which was really her style but almost as if Ron was so relentless that she had to. The fight carried on as they were beginning to make thier way up the benches where people were siting (Well not for long) the spectators not wanting to get in the way of these two ferousious fighters decided it was best to move. They matched eachother blow for blow soon they were on the top bench and Kim found herself over Ron as he just fell back on the second to top step she put her hands on her hips thinking she had won when she realised Ron's feet were prepped by her stomach, before she could react she found herself flying through air landing hard on the mat, the whole crowd flinched at that one, that was a long fall. Kim lay there her eyes opened to see Ron standing on the top step, he then jumped and landed his feet either side of Kim's waist standing over her. Before she could react however she saw Ron's hand by her throat in a stabbing position as he now knelt over her.

The fight was over and to everyones surprise Ron had won. The two sparring partners smiled at eachover confidently as Ron said with a cheeky grin. "Hey KP let me introduce you to a good friend of mine...The Mat!" His goofy grin had now taken form on his face. Kim could only smiled as Ron made a small mistake which she was about to point out.

"Not bad Ron, one problem though" The blonde haired boy dazed at her with that confused look that made him sooo cute to her.

"What?" He asked still ored at what he had done wrong, he had beaten her. His wonder was replaced with pain as Kim had now grabbed his stabbed poised hand and twisted it throwing him off her and spinning so that she was now kneeling over him she rested her butt on his belly which he didn't mind one bit however he couldn't move well he could lift his legs up and wrap them round her tossing her away giving him chance to recover,but he was happy in his current postion as her firm behind pressed into his stomach. Kim noticed her boyfriend blushing she knew exacly what she was doing.

"I see you like my new technique?" Kim said teasingly as Ron sat up wrapping his arms round her.

"As long as you promise to never do it to anyone except me then fine." Ron's reply began to make Kim blush. Thier bantha was interupted as Monique exused her herself.

"You two love birds want to be left alone" She cooed as the two young lovers looked at eachover replied simultanisally.

"Please and Thankyou" As the crowd began to exit the gym the two began to laugh from copying each other before thier fun was interupted as the Kimunicator rang it's famous tune.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?" Kim asked now standing by her bag with her free hand resting on her hip as Ron gathered his things.

"Didn't disturb your training did I guys?" Wade asked noticing Kim was still wearing her work out gear.

Kim reasurred him "No Wade we were just finishing..."

"…Yeah and I showed KP the mat!" Ron interupted Wade was sceptical.

"Really?" He asked and was surprised to see Kim nod her heard in agreement. "Nice work Ron you must be improving" Kim took her spare arm and wrapped it round Ron's free arm while the other was carrying a hold all bag.

"He sure is. Who knows maybe I'll let you handle Shego while I be the distraction" Ron and Wade replied to that coment with a raising eyebrow almost to say 'yeah right'.

"Anyway Wade why did you call?" Kim asked as the genius began typing.

"Well you know Drakken escaped from prison a few months back?" He asked in a very unsurprised tone.

"He always does" Kim stated not to pleased about the fact.

"Well it's the Centurian Project. He has stolen it." Kim and Ron looked at eachother as they both remebered the Centurian Project that halloween when Kim lied her pants off to everyone even Ron who really dug into her for it.

"Wait hold up you mean after that huge Diablo thing now Drakken is going back to old plans how lame" Ron said with a smug.

"Wade can you find out where his new lair is?" Kim asked with a focused tone in her voice.

"Well we do have some help. You see after it was stolen the first time the people who created it installed a tracking device if it were ever to be stolen again, and they were kind enough to give me the frequency to lock onto it"

That good news brought a smile to thier faces. "Spankin! So we got a ride?"

"Sure do I'll have them pick you up in an hour" Before Kim could say her goodbyes Ron butted in.

"Wade just where exaclty are we going?" After a few more seconds of typing Wade revealed.

"It's a deserted Island in the Pacific"

"Why is it deserted?" Ron continued to ponder.

"Well it's home to a Volcano which experts believe to still be active and is too dangerous to risk anyone staying their, that's where Drakken's new lair is in the Volcano!"

"Wow old plans and old lairs, cause I know he has done a volcano lair. This will be easy" Ron pronuced with confidents.

"Thanks Wade we'll see you in a little while" Kim explian while turning off the Kimunicator in haste she grabbed Ron by his shirt and dragged him behind the benches and threw him against a wall, before Ron could react Kim was an inch away from him he knew then she was still excited from all the fighting as they kissed passionately Ron tried breacking away and manage to get out "You...know...we...should...get...ready...to...go" Kim pulled back and looked up at him she was like an animal her heart was pumping she had an hour it would only take them ten minutes to get home and twenty minutes to get ready that gave her thirty minutes to play with her Ronnie and she was going to use every second of it. She wispered her timetable to Ron who grew a huge grin on his face. "Well if you put it that way "He said dropping the bag and wrapping his arms round her pulling her in for another kiss.

A few hours later a jet plane was flying towards the abandoned island where Drakken was hiding. Kim had done her thanking for the ride. The team then jumped from the plane and pulled thier chutes landing professionaly on the ground they removed thier landing gear as Ron said to Kim. "So what's the plan KP?" Kim looked up at the Volcano.

"Well Drakken will want to use the Project for himself so no doubt he will have it"

"So we have to get it away from him ok me disract you beat up Shego and get the Project Business as asual" said Ron as he turned to walk towards the base, Kim stopped him with a new plan.

"Actaully Ron I think I'll be the distraction this time" This news not only caused Ron to stop but to snap his neck round throwing Kim the most confused and surpised look he had ever given

"ME? You want me to fight Shego and retreive the Project? Did you really hit the mat that hard back at school?" Kim slowly approached him and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

"I think your ready for it I mean you did have me beat back at the gym you just dropped your guard at the wrong time but somehting tells me that won't be a problem here plus they will never expect it". Ron looked towards the ground unsure of himself.

"I don't know Kim Sparring is one thing but this..." Ron was interupted as he felt Kim's hands cup his chin and lift his head up to meet her eyes.

"Just remeber Ron I believe in you..." She then gave him another peck on his forehead. "...And I always will". Ron smiled at her then stood up straight, a plan had been formulated and it was time to put it in motion.

As suspected the lair was indeed within the Volcano itself which had been built incomplete as his lab had a cliff that dropped straight into the lava. Drakken however stayed well away from the edge and paced up and down looking at the project in his hand he stopped to laugh manically for a moment till Shego interupted him. "Oh enough already Drakken just put the stupid thing on already!"

Drakken snapped his head round towards Shego and looked back at his latest fashion accessory. "Not until I come face to face with Kim Possible I want her to see me in the most powerful suit on the Planet..."

"Someone say my name?" Kim interrupted.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled in surprised.

"Why are you always surprised to see me Drakken" Drakken just pouted and replied.

"Too bad Kim Possible I'am now more powerful then ever" Drakken stated as he begun to place the bracelet onto his hand only to stop part way looking around the room. "Wait where's the Buffoon?" He asked looking at Kim. Shego saw an oppotunity for a jab at her.

"Don't tell me he broke up with you? I wouldn't blame him!" That hardly scraped the surface however when she smugged at the two of them crossing her arms.

"Oh he's around." She said as she pointed up to the ceiling, Drakken replied still clueless as to what he would find. It was Ron who jumped down doing a handstand on his shoulders facing in the same direction as he was he then tilted his body to fall infront of him and did a backflip knocking the Centurian Project out of his hands and hurtling towards Kim. Shego pursued it as it approached Kim who back spin kicked the small braclet to Rufus, Shego quickly changed her direction and went for the Naked Mole Rat who jumped through the ring and grabbing it with his tale flipped it back towards Ron who at this point was by the edge of the Volcano, he caught it succeefully but Shego was sick of playing piggy in the middle and her hands began to glow, she blasted him with enough force to knock him off the edge and down to the lava. "RON!" Kim screamed as Ron plumeted. Did her decision to let him take the lead result in this? Now thanks to that Ron was going to meet his end and is all her fault.

Ron was falling he could see and feel the heat growing as he got closer he had no gadgets to help him. Suddenly he felt somthing on his wrist it was the Centurian Project and concidering Ron was plumerting to his death he was plenty stressed the suit activated but this was different to last time it began to glow a light blue colour, suddenly his whole body was covered in light the cold metal began to expand over his body but Ron felt like he was losing control of his body, something was wrong.

Kim had collapsed to her knees she had already begun cying, Ron was gone and it was thanks to her. All Drakken and Shego could do was high five and laugh as Kim heard thier hackling she became infuriated and got ready to kill them both not beat them up and let the cops take them no really kill them all her humanity she lost when she saw her love be knocked into the Volcano. However before she sould do anything a figure rose from behind her and began shadowing the room, everything stopped as the three looked up at the body.

It was Ron covered in the Centurian Project and it looked different however. The hands were sharp claws, the shoulders had spikes pointing backwards and a thick blue line of light went up both legs to the chest where they crossed forming an X the then went to the Shoulders and down the arms and ended on the hands with two collosal wings spread out eiather side. The only part of Ron that could be seen was Ron's face but not even that looked natural as the lights going over his torso were also going up his neck and up his cheeks on either side of his nose and ending at his eyes as they were filled the same haunting blue light. Then a mouth piece covered his mouth and nose and then his eyes were concealed within and red eyed metallic mask sprouting from which two spikes combing back over his head. Centurian Project X was born.

The daunting figure scanned the room and noticed Shego's hands were still glowing it landed on the ground next to Kim and the metal angel like wings that were keeping it afloat retacted back into the body work. Just then it pointed it's fist towards Shego and revealed the 'more human weapon' in it's arsonal. Without hesitation it blasted her back into Drakken and sent them both flying into the big computer causing it to explode. Kim was over joyed as she saw what Ron had just done and survived that fall, she began to cry as she hugged the metal man. "Great work Ron. I...I almost thought I lost you for a second. Now Ron all you have to do is calm down and the suit will deactivate itself." That caught it's attention as it realesed Kim's grip and pushed her away she was stunned. "Ron! What's wrong with you?" The figure simply replied.

"No sleep! Not again!" It then fired the same beam at Kim knocking her flying into a wall. Then the metal wings spread out again and it rocketed out of the base at full speed and was gone.

When Kim opened her eyes she noticed that Drakken and Shego were already gone they must have been seriously hurt if they didn't even think of taking Kim with them as a prisoner. She quickly got to her feet and brushed herself off pulling out the Kimunicator. "Wade we have a huge problem!"

"I'am way ahead of you on this one Kim and it's more serious then you think" Kim looked confused she checked her watch she was out for about two hours

"Wow, he really got me with that blast. Well fill me in anyway" Wade rubbed the back of his neck not sure how Kim was going to take this.

"Well it's the Centurian Project it's on a rampage destroying anything that gets in it's way!" Kim scratched her head.

"Why would Ron do that?" She asked, Wade sighed.

"Kim your not hearing me it's not Ron it's the Centurian Project it is acting on it's own!" Kim was shocked and remembered back to what it said to her when she mentioned turning it off. "_No sleep! Not again_" Thats what it was she knew it couldn't have been Ron who blasted her she then arched an eyebrow.

"Wait it's acting on it's own how is that possible I mean when I had it on I had complete control the suit responded to my emotions?"

"True..." Wade replied "...but you didn't have Mystical Monkey Power either!" Kim was blown away with that comment surly Wade didn't believe magic influenced science till Wade contiued.

"You see Kim when the suit activates it connects with the user on a molecular leval and when it equipped itself to Ron which I'am guessing happen when he fell into the Volcano it began to fuse with Ron's Power I mean lets face it Ron's Mystical Monkey Power is still very mysterious and we don't know much about it. The point is that Ron isn't in control of his body"

"How do you know that?" Kim asked in worry.

"Well when the suit connected to him I was able to link with it to track it and keep and eye on Ron's vitals. Physically he is fine He would have to be for the suit to work his mind however is shut off Ron himself is unconcious" Kim gasped at the news and now threw her worry meter into overload. She grabbed her bag and put it on her back activating the jet pack inside this caused Wade to qustion.

"KIM don't tell me your thinking of going after it?" Kim simply looked at him and replied.

"Not thinking, doing! Where is it now?" After hearing Wades instructions she rocekted away and hoped she could find a way to beat the super computer controlled machine.

Flying over New York City a metallic figure made it's mark as it flew over the buildings causing people to ore and panic as it started blasting random cars and buildings. It carried on past the big apple and continued it's flight path. It was then joined by two stealth bombers the massive black ships flew behind the menece and launched a few misslies towards it. The Centurian Project wasn't worried however as it grabbed the first missile and hurtled it into the second then a turned round to face it's opponents as a third missle came flying staight at it, the Centurian Project grabbed the nose and did a foward flip throwing it into the wing of one of the bombers causing it to spin out of control taking out the other, luckly the pilots ejected in time. It continued to fly off till it was joined by a beautiful red head with a jet pack flying along side.

"Ron I know you're in there you've got to fight the Centurian Project I know you can do it!". The machine turned its head towards her and fired it's cannon knocking Kim off her flight path she went hurtling down and landed on a nearby roof she quickly reagained her footing as the Centurian Project landed infront of her the wings retracted as the voice spoke it sounded like Ron only with a robotic twist.

"It is pointless to try and stop me Kim Possible" Kim looked in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"It is quite simple really I was once connected to you and I still have everything I learned about you on file plus you seem to be very close to my host his memories are riddled with images of you!" Kim got in to her fight stance.

"Well get ready cause I'am here to get Ron back!" The Project barely flinched at this news and simply responded.

"That is an impossabilty Kim Possible not only I'am I physically superior to you in speed and strengh but thanks to the knowledge I have attained from merging with both you and my host I know your style and can calculate every attempt you will make. To put simply you are fighting a losing battle!" This news grew anger in Kim's eyes as she charged at the Project.

"Well that hasn't stopped me before!"

She made her attack however she missed every punch and kick as the Centurian Project ducked and swerved and blocked till eventually it grabbed her oncoming fist and began to apply pressure, Kim kringed at the pain. "Predictable!" The Centurian Project was making childs play of this, it truly knew every move that Kim was going to make. It threw her to one side as she scrapped along the roof and slid to the edge her arm, shoudler and head hanging over the side. She slowly rasied her head up as The Centurian Project approached her slowly it raised one hand above its head and then it arm transformed into a giant axe like weapon. Could this really be the end? Kim didn't know what to do she knew any move she made would cause that axe to drop much sooner but she couldn't see anyone trying to save her. She began to except the fact she lost and now she was going to meet her end at the hands of this machanical monster.

Kim braced herself for the end a tear began to trickle down her face a few minutes had passed, what was it waiting for? Couldn't it just get it over with already. She finally had the courage to open her eyes only to see that The Centurian Project was still stood there but something was wrong it was jerking slightly it could'nt move, the hand that was threatening Kim's life it was almost fighting with itself for control before Kim could act on it the axe melded back to it's hand form as the Centurian Project spread it's metal wings and rocketed away. Kim watched for a moment in surprise when she same across a revelation. She picked herself up and pulled out the Kimunicator calling Wade.

"Wade quick qustion are you finshed modifing the super suit?" Wade looked at her then answered.

"Err yeah just need to do some tests and..." He jerked as Kim interupted.

"There is no time for that Wade I need the suit now!" Wade was now worried.

"What for?" Kim smiled confidently.

"I think I found I chink in the so called indestructable armour".

Kim was back at her house getting into her battle suit whilst Wade was arguing against it. "Ok Wade what modifercations have you made to the battle suit?" Wade sighed knowing he wasn't going to talk her out of whatever she was planning.

"Well aswel as installed jet pack I've added a cannon like the one the Centurian Project figured it was the human thing to do" Kim lifted her right hand up and the suit formed into a form small cannon on her wraist she smiled as it reformed back into her suit then having to ask.

"What else have you done to the suit?" Wade punched a few keys and replied.

"Well the suit will also increase your strengh and speed but not to the extent of the Centurian Project. It will tighten the advantage the Project has over you but not by much I'am afraid if you go up against it again you will get your butt handed to you" Wade flinched saying that, no one ever told Kim she couldn't win a fight.

She simply smiled saying. "Don't worry Wade it'll be two against one!" Wade looked very confused something he wasn't used to.

"Two against one! Who else have you got to help you?

"Ron!" She replied Wade had now lost the plot completly.

"Ok! You've lost me. How is Ron going to help?" Wade asked as Kim finished strapping on the belt to her suit.

"Think about it Wade the Centurian Project could've killed me at any point on that roof but it didn't. I think Ron is still conciusous and when my life was threaten Ron found strengh to fight back!"

"Are you saying your counting on the Centurian Project to beat you?" Wade said with astonishment in his voice.

"That's right I know if I'am in enough danger Ron can fight the Project and maybe take back control" Wade lifted an eyebrow.

"That's a big risk Kim what if your wrong?" Kim clenched her fist and gave Wade a stern look.

"I'am not! I trust Ron and I know he can do anything when push comes to shove I know he'll get us out of this." With that Kim walked outside and activated the inbuilt jet pack and began flying to the coordinates Wade had given her revealing the current location of th Centurian Project.

The Centurian Project was flying towards Go City it had no real reason to go there it just wanted to destroy everything in sight and didn't care who got in its way. Go city was in sights before it was knocked off its flight path, it quickly regained its momenturm then stopped in mid air to look where the blast had come from. As it looked down to a building it saw it's attacker as non other then Kim Possible holding one hand out in cannon mode while surpporting her arm with her free hand.

"I see you have made some modifercations. However on scanning your upgrades I still see that you are no match for me you can't win so why try?"

"You have Ron as long as you have him, you won't stop ME!" On shouting this Kim fired another blast at the mechanical man who simply shifted to one side avoiding the beam it then charged down towards her aiming its own cannon towards and fired as Kim responded by firing another blast, as the two met there was a huge explosion causing a dust cloud to form. Kim tried to wave away the smoke until she saw the Centurian Project fly through the smoke throwing a mighty right hook connecting with her face, the force of which sent her hurtling down crashing through a building and on the street below.

Kim opened her eyes her head buzzing, her muscle screaming from the impact. She manage to scramble to one knee while the Project gently landed on the ground and retracted it's wings.

"Pathetic! You know yourself you can't win yet you foolishly continue" hearing that didn't settle well with Kim as she pointed her cannon at the super computer and fired, it was a direct hit the blast knocked the machine through a couple of building then planted it itno a wall. It lay there for a few moments then without effort broke away pulling the whole wall down it then made it's way back towards Kim only to see that Kim had activated her jet pack and flew in its direction slamming straight into the metalic man forcing them both back into the wall and through a few more buildings. She carried on pushing him until the Project grabbed her pack and planted it's feet into the ground forcing them to come to a hault, as they did the Centurian crushed the jet pack and delieved a knee strick into Kim's stomach forcing her to let out a winded groan.

She then felt her hair being pulled as she was flung down the street crashing and rolling on the ground. She once again scrambled to her knee as she looked up to notice the metalic suit was hardly even phased by any of it, she noticed a street lamp above her head and fired out a suction cup rope from her wraist and used it to pull herself into the air, the Centurian Project followed her movement. As she realised this she aimed her cannon down at her opponent and fired another direct hit, the blast knocked it straight into the ground.

When the dust cleared and Kim landed back on the ground nothing but disturbed earth could be seen the Project was buried under the street she knew however she wasn't done but she used the free time to get her breath back. A few minutes later an explosion knocked her back as the towering figure rose from the ground and removed some rubble from it's shouder. Kim made a charge and threw a punch only to again have it caught and another knee shot stabbing her with emence pain she felt all the wind rush out of her then while it still held the girls fist the centurian project flung her round throwing the poor heroine to the ground it simply looked at her then aimed it's cannon once again, her responce however surprised the Computer.

"You...gonna...hit...me with that sissy cannon again?" Kim's qustion intrigued the suit as it tilted it's head looking at her as she continued. "The only way you're going to stop me is by STOPPING ME FOR GOOD! So give me the best you got cause I won't let up untill Ron is holdong me in his arms!"

The Machine contiuned to look at her as her request profounded it. The Centurian Project decided to give her everything.

"Very well Kim Possible but you will not survive this!" As the Metalic figure retracted the 'human' cannon it aimed both it's fists towards her as they mergered slowly forming a huge single barrled Proton Cannon and aimed it directly towards Kim, if Ron was going to do something it had to be now.

As the Centurian Project aimed it's Cannon towards the red headed hero she found herself unable to move powerless to do anything if she was right about Ron he had to prove it now. In the machines red eyed vision it had targeted the young girl however something was wrong it found itself hard to move, it was losing control of its body soon the Cannon was beginning to brake away and reform back to two hands. "What...is...going...on?" The machine demanded soon it eyes and the horns of the suit retacted to reveal two big brown eyes, these eyes were still trying so hard to fight the force that held him against his will, soon the mouth piece was removed, soon the whole head was reveled. Kim looked on and saw Ron forcing the cybernetic evil out of him all she could do was shout encouragement for him.

"Ron I know you can fight it your stronger then people give you credit for please Ron the Mystical Monkey Power that combined with the suit is your power take control DO IT NOW!" In that moment Ron let out a scream and the legs had completly retracted back to the suit. As Ron continued to scream the ground started to rubble beneath him Kim began to get worried as she pulled out the Kimunicator. "Wade the ground is shaking I had no idea the Centurian Project had a weapon like that" Wade looked confused.

"Urgh Kim the strongest weapon the Centurian Project has was the Proton Cannon that you just saw! Whatever is happening its not the Centurian Project I think it might be Ron's Power kicking in" As Kim looked back at Ron she noticed the suit had already retreated back to it's bracelet form. When Ron stopped his screaming the Bracelet dropped from his wraist but was soon caught in his hand.

As he opened his eyes they were consumed by an intence blue light as he spoke in an almost hollow voice that wasn't his own. "This evil must be destroyed PERMINATLY!" Ron with all his might hurtled the sliver bracelet into the air then with his other hand appeared an orb of blue light surging with electricity. The braclet began to enter the outer atmosphere when Ron took aim and missiled the energy ball into the sky when it made impact a huge Blue shockwave expanded in the night sky.

Kim looked up in disbelief as the wave disburst, she returned her gave towards Ron who was beginning to sway as he lost conciusness and dropped to the ground. "RON!" Kim screamed as she ran towards him slidding by his side. "Ron wake up speak to me please RON" She didn't hesitate to pull out the Kimunicator. "Wade how is he?" Wade punched in a few keys as the Kimunicator scanned Ron's body.

"He's fine Kim just excusted who can blame him?" Kim sat by his side holding his hand as she waited for some paramedics to arrive.

Back at Middleton hospital Ron lay in his bed still sleeping with Kim sat next to him. After she had been bandaged from her own injuries thanks to the fight with The Centurian Project she began to cry. "Ron I know you can hear me please wake up, I'am begging you I love you wake up" In her tears she felt Ron's hand which she had within her's give a gentle squeeze her eyes lit up. "Ron!?" His eyes scwermed as he groaned slightly waking up seeing Kim by his side.

"Hey KP what's up? You look terrible." All Kim could do was lean over and give him a hug followed by a kiss. When they were interupted by a ten year old geniuses voice.

"We should be asking you the same qustion" Wade stroled in the room taking a seat on the othe side of Ron's bed across from Kim. "How you feeling buddy?" Ron cringed as his head roaed with a huge headach.

"Aww man my head hurts. So tell me how did you beat the Centurian Project?" The two looked at each other as Kim looked back at Ron.

"Errr Ron you beat the Project remember? You saw me in trouble and fought the suit off then destroyed it with that energy ball" Ron looked at them confused.

"The only thing I remember is falling down the Volcano then seeing you on the roof, then again in Go city the next thing I knew I was waking up here by your side.

"I think I can explian…" Wade began "…the Mystical Monkey Power gave the suit a subconsious making it believe it was alive however when Kim was in trouble I think it gave Ron the strengh to take back control of his power I think it's part of the whole Ron loves you thing. Well I think I'll leave the two of you alone it's getting late"

As Wade got up and left he was waved away by the remaining two. Kim began to stare at the ground and tear up. "What's the matter KP?" Kim looked up at Ron her tears began to shed.

"I...I don't know what happened to you when you did whatever it was you did but you wern't yourself I...I was scared Ron I thought I had lost you to the Mystical Monkey Power, I don't want to think about what will happen next time I...I can't..." Kim began to sob as Ron placed his hand on her chin and raised it to his face.

"Kim, I promise I will never let you get hurt I don't know what is happening with my Mystical Monkey Power but my love for you will never change I promise"

Kim looked into his own tear soaked eyes. "Hold me Ron I want to forget this whole day, Please"

"Come here" Kim climbed onto the bed and into Ron's embrace as she drifted into sleep Ron strocked her hair gently as he looked out the window into the night sky. What had happened to him was enough to scare 'THE' Kim Possible and nothing scared her. As he looked down at her he realised that whatever he had to face he wouldn't do it alone Kim would be by his side through all of it as he fell asleep with the one he loved and always will.

The end


End file.
